Secret Society of Super-Villains 1
| next = ''The Secret Society of Super-Villains'' #2 }} "Attend -- or Die!" is the first issue of the super-villain action comic book series ''The Secret Society of Super-Villains'' published by DC Comics. The story was written and edited by Gerry Conway with artwork by Pablo Marcos and ink embellishment by Bob Smith. The cover art design was composed by Ernie Chua. This issue shipped with a May-June, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of 30 cents per copy. Synopsis Appearances * The Secret Society of Super-Villains :* Captain Boomerang, George "Digger" Harkness :* Captain Cold, Leonard Snart :* Copperhead :* Gorilla Grodd :* Manhunter, Paul Kirk :* Mirror Master, Sam Scudder :* Shadow Thief, Carl Sands :* Sinestro :* Star Sapphire, Deborah Camille Darnell :* Wizard, William Zard * Carstairs * Davidson * Fred * Gorilla guard * Unnamed security guard * Light house guardian * New York City Police Department * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Clones * Humans * Humanoid apes :* Gorillas * New York :* New York City * Africa :* Gorilla City * California :* San Francisco :* San Francisco Bay ::* Sinister Citadel * Captain Cold's cold gun * Prism mirror * Qwardian power ring * Robots :* Batman robot :* Flash robot :* Green Lantern robot :* Superman robot :* Wonder Woman robot * Star Sapphire gem * Secret Society hovercraft * Cryokinesis * Flight * Illusion generation * Mental power blast * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Transformation * Butler * Extraterrestrials * Hotel * Police officer * Security guard Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''The Secret Society of Super-Villains'', Volume One trade paperback collection and the ''The Secret Society of Super-Villains'', Volume One hardcover collection. * UPC code: 7098930646. * The title to this story is actually the end-piece to an introduction which reads, "Attention... you are cordially invited to attend the first bi-monthly meeting of The Secret Society of Super Villains. Attend -- or die!" * No colorist is credited in this issue. * No letterer is credited in this issue. * Ernie Chua's cover art credit indicates that he composed this illustration in 1975. * This issue includes a public service announcement feature Superman titled "Justice for All Includes Children, 3". * The last page of this issue is a text editorial piece about the Manhunter called "The Sinister Citadel". * The inside cover to this issue features a Hostess Twinkies advertizement featuring Batman and Robin titled "Batman and Twinkieless Gotham City". The ad features the Penguin and Commissioner Gordon. * This is the first appearance of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. * This is the first appearance of Camille, the new Star Sapphire, who will later be revealed to be an alien named Remoni-Notra. * This is the first appearance of Paul Kirk, the Manhunter, who is later revealed to be the clone of the real Paul Kirk. * This is the first appearance of Carstairs, who is the butler for the Secret Society of Super-Villains. * Captain Cold and Mirror Master are the first characters seen in this issue. * Gorilla Grodd appeared last in ''Super-Team Family'' #3. * Gorilla Grodd makes a reference to Solivar in this issue. Solivar is the ape king of Gorilla City and Grodd's jailer. * The Wizard is actually from the reality known as Earth-Two. * This is the first and only appearance of Fred, a lighthouse security guard. Recommended Reading * Secret Six Vol 2 * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1 * Villains United Vol 1 See also * Secret Society of Super-Villains/Members External Links * * * References Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:June, 1976/Comic issues